


Battle of the Christmas Music

by IaBlMeanie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, HannibalHoliday, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaBlMeanie/pseuds/IaBlMeanie
Summary: Battle of the Bands, Christmas styleHannibal Vs. Will





	Battle of the Christmas Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibal's Kitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hannibal%27s+Kitchen).



Battle of the Bands, Christmas style  
Hannibal Vs. Will

It was early in the morning on Christmas Eve, Hannibal had finished the dishes and began some simple pastries for tomorrow morning. Then the music started, he tried, he really did but if Will didn’t take that Harry Connick Jr. CD out and play something else he was going to start climbing the walls. December had given Hannibal an early gift of another of the unknown facts about Wil. His beloved had a secret, he loved Christmas music. No matter where he and his father were they always had some beat up old records or tapes of Christmas music. Apparently in the US at some point gas stations used to give away or sell Christmas records, the Grahams had quite a collection at some point.  
Although it’s nice to have family traditions, Hannibal was growing tired of listening to Louis Armstrong and some women named SIA singing about puppies are forever. 

He begged to play the Nutcracker Ballet by Tchaikovsky, he was given that one because Will of knew it, but he had to break out the new bottle of Hibiki 17 years old, (which was a very good bottle) in order to loosen Will’s musical tastes to include Handel’s Messiah. After drinking down half of the three hundred dollar bottle of whiskey Will would agree to pretty much anything. 

The next morning Will was amazed he didn’t have a terrible hangover and promised to let Hannibal play what he wanted to first and then they would trade off records.

Hannibal Started with a compilation CD of Christmas songs played by a symphony. 

Will Countered with the 80’s rock bands singing the standards and he threw in “Grandma got runover by a reindeer”.

Hannibal next changed tactics by using Spotify and playlists that were over an hour long. Will agreed and then began the hours of Mozart Christmas and then every weird thing Will could find on spotify to Hannibal’s dismay.

By nightfall they agreed they had listen to just about every song in the world and settled for peace and quiet by the fire. The only sounds of the crackling fire and their soft breathing as they fell asleep. Each one trying to think of the ultimate playlist for Christmas day!

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered Sia's Christmas Album and the song Puppies are forever. I was inspired and this happened..  
> I also Have 2 play lists on Spotify if you want to listen to them. Chesapeake Christmas and Hannigram Holidays


End file.
